shvilfandomcom-20200216-history
Services on the INT
Water caching trips in the desert Water caching service in the desert, share a ride too, not free of charge *'Haim Berger' - 054-5343797 E-mail: negevjeep@gmail.com. Keeps water caches at all night camps. Share a cache for solo hikers or small groups of 2 hikers. Pay according to the number of bottles you need. Discounts available if you use all his water caches. *'Amir Gadnaor' - Shaharut - Caching trips. Maintains a water cache 15 km south of Shaharut (day 46 km. 15), by Shehoret Canyon (day 48 km 12) and in Netafim (end of day 48). NIS 55 / 6 liters of water. gadnaor@zahav.net.il 052-4438166, 052-3351357 * Yoram Zvik ''' - Yeroham - 054-4761761 e-mail: yzvik@netvision.net.il * '''Yanir Yagel - Mizpe Ramon - 0542461066 ; yaniryagel@gmail.com * Izik Maoz - (Hatzeva) 052-3666453 * Tamar Bamidbar - '''Beer Ora Hosting & Logistics in the desert 0584470004 * '''Ben'ad - Water chaching trip from Arad to Eilat. Pickup and drop off in Tel Aviv is possible upon request 0524028911. * Har'el Zeltzer - 052-2739779 rlzel@arava.co.il List of low cost accommodations Do not list places that charge more than NIS 100 / night / person (without meals) Dan to Tel Aviv *'Nimrod' Camping site Bekatot Ba'arafel - 04-6984218, 052-2697718 Ohel Avrham camping site - 052-2821141 * Kibbutz Dan - Stamp at Beit Ussishkin Sleep inside the gim - NIS 30. Shower and restrooms. Grocery store open: Sun-Thu 06:45:13:00; 17:00-19:00. Fri 06:45-13:00; closed on Saturdays and holidays. Contact: Roni - 052-8357014 * Kibbutz Dafna - Camping from March to June and September to November (not during holidays) NIS 30 Tel: 054-7989070 Roi * Maayan Baruch - SHO, Private room for 3, with aircondition, shower & restroom. Noam - 053-5226770 *'Dishon '''Rachel NIS 30 - 0502695805 * '''Tzfat- Livnot U'Lehibanot campus- '''up to 5 in one room, shower, meals, internet, Shabbat hospitality, SHO, NIS 25 donation ea., phone: 052-429-5377. Limited space, depending on availability. *'Kibbutz Hokuk''' - Mattresses, showers & kitchen in youth center. Supermarket 3 minutes away. 2 km from Trail. NIS 15. Assaf 050-849-7846. *'Migdal' - Supermarket on the trail. Sleep in your tent. Open until 01:00 a.m. In summer open 24 hours. *'Yavne'el' 3 km northwest of Eilot observation point in a farm above Yavne'el bed and shower. NIS 10 Uzi 0507370880 Camping site NIS 35 / person 3 km off trail 050-5277345 *'Kfar Kisch' **Shemesh family - Private camping site and shower NIS 25 / person 050-6589523 050-2225135 **Tabor Land - Stamp only. 'Sarah 050-5441972 Please call ahead. *'Kfar Tavor - Set a tent, use water and restrooms - NIS 25, 04-6620125 *'Shibli' - Large bedouin tent 052-3106103 052-7819978 Ghazi NIS 75 *'Nazareth Illit' - Mazal 052-3455514 NIS 50 *'Nazareth' - Stamp . Fauzi Azar Inn NIS 90 breakfast included- 054-4322328 *'Harduf' - NIS 30 Sleep, shower, kitchenette. Mor - 0522624906 * Isfiya - Two units: one with two single beds and the other with a double bed. Shower, laundry. NIS 100 / person. Sawsan: +972506712216 e-mail: hallon-sa@hotmail.com * Zikron Yaacov * Hanadiv gardens - Stamp * Separate unit with a porch, for groups of 4-7 hikers. Beds / mattresses, towels, clean sheets, kitchen with utensils, TV, A/C, hot sower. A minimum of 4 hikers is required. NIS 100 / person. Yaffa - 0547682949; Haim - 0546543950. *'Caesarea' - NIS 30 054-7214132 * Jisr az-Zarqa '''- Mixed dorm: NIS 85 (private rooms available at higher price) shower, free towels, fully equipped kitchen, free wifi 052-8824570 or on our website '''Stamp *'Mikhmoret' - NIS 95 Shower, internet, beds, linen 09-8666088 or on our website Stamp * Tel Aviv ''' ** [https://abrahamhostels.com/tel-aviv '''Abraham Hostel ] - Dorms: NIS 100 including breakfast. Private rooms available too (higher price) 03-6249200. **Yarkon Park NIS 35 - Sleep in a large tent, shower, snack bar, 03-6437734 Ramat Gan to Eilat *'Beit Nehemia' - NIS 10 set your tent or your sleeping bag - Nadav 050-2787180, 03-9711291 *'Kfar Ben Nun' - 15 min. from the INT. Sleep, shower. Up to 4 hikers. Pickup / Drop off - 0544536005, 0528733650 *'Jerusalem ' [https://abrahamhostels.com/jerusalem/ Abraham Hostel] Droms: NIS 100 in including breakfast. Private rooms available too. (higher price). 02-6502200 *'Kibbutz Netiv-ha-Lamed-Heh' - Vertigo - Bed and shower in return for work. - 029900235 *'Drejat' - Room + shower NIS 60. Stamp . Breakfast / Dinner additional cost. Grocery store. Jaber - 054-7969576 *'Arad' - **Avital and Alon Aharoni NIS 50 artists' quarter- 0544396824 ** Zippor Bamidbar guesthouse NIS 70. Michal - 0525958833 * Yeroham - The Whie hill guesthouse. Dorms: 80 NIS, or 20% discount off regular prices in private double room or 4 beds. https://www.thewhitehill.com/. Pickup / drop off from Ein Yorkeam if possible at reasonable cost. Avishai - 0546255239 * Mizpe Ramon : The Green Backpackers Hikers Hostel - Shower, Clean Bed, Kitchen, Laundry, WiFi. 6 Bed Dorm = NIS 88 [http://www.thegreenbackpackers.com The green backpackers] : Large tent by the visitors' center. Up to 20 hikers. Mattresses, hot shower, restrooms, kitchenette, microwave. NIS 60. Roni 050-5903661 : Tzel Midbar Stamp '''NIS 50 054-5400194 - 08-6586229 : '''Be'erot Khan Inside the Ramon crater. Large tent or dormitories. Meals and shower available. It is recommended to make a reservation during holidays. For reservations please e-mail to : winter@npa.org.il : Zofar : Inscence Road Khan - NIS 70 for INT hikers. Not available on weekends and holidays. 0523666476 : Eliyau - Sleep, shower. Do not host on Saturdays adn holidays. 1 day volunteering on site. 052-3868955 : Paran - Aviran Khan. Pick up and drop off too. Reduced price on week days 052-3868938 *'Shitim' (www.desertashram.co.il) Stamp. Camping site NIS 10 for INT hikers under the age of 29 , Thu & Fri 30/night. Over the age of 29: NIS 75/night iuncluding 3 meals, Thu & Fri NIS 170/night. The place is stricktly vegetarian. No meat is allowed no tuna fish or sardines. No camp fire or dogs. Dormitory is available. Inquire on site. cell: 052-3824617 *'Shaharut '''Camel rider nomads camp - 1.5 km north of Shaharut, NIS 35 Tent, meals (extra cost), shower & toilet, a mobile camp to assist you, '''mail drop' , logistics & support, Einat 052-8376332, Amir 052-3351357 *'Timna Park' - Stamp. ' Set your tent by the artificial lake. NIS 10-15 . Cofffe shop (fee) and showers. *'Elifaz Sleep in a large tent, shower, rest rooms NIS 30 08-6356230/052-3688384. * Be'er Ora ' **Sleep, shower, electricity, use refrigerator NIS 50. Buy food, laundry, cooking, other services for a fee. Caching water too. E-mail: zohar1023@gmail.com. Zohar 058-4470004 **Ran - 054-3236937 Sleep in a room NIS 70, in a tent NIS 35. Use the pool. * *'ILH Israel Hostels Low price hostels. / Nimrod (Mt. Hermon), Tiberias, Nazareth, Tel Aviv, Jerusalem, Mitzpe Ramon, Paran, Eilat. Book on line at: http://www.hostels-israel.com *'Field school hostels' You can stay for NIS 50/night based on availability of a bed. It is not possible to make a reservation since this rate is available only on the night of arrival. You will sleep in a room of 4-10 beds. Stamp your passport at all the locations below. Below is a list of hostels along the INT :Mt. Meron - 04-6980022 :Tavor - 04-6766250 :Mizpe Ramon - 08-6588615/6 :Eilat - 08-6372021. Only for thru hikers who complete the hike in Eilat *'IYHA' Israel Youth Hostels Association IYHA provides a discount for holders of IYHF card and hikers who present the INT guide receive a $1.5 discount off the official lodging price. IYHA hostels are located at the following places near the trail: Tel Hai, Safed, Ginosar, Poriya, Tel Aviv, Arad, Mizpe Ramon, Eilat. For reservations call: 1-599-519-511 or visit http://www.iyha.org.il/eng/ Bed and Breakfast Click here Pickup and drop off service in the desert * 4X4 Truck for up to 35 people. Contact Yaacov Geva 0522867489 . *'Yerooham' - Transfer of luggage, water drop off service, logistical support, pickup and drop off between Arad to Eilat Cell: Muhammad (doesn't speak English) - 050-5278128 or Yoram Zvik (speaks English) : 054-4761761 by SMS only or yzvik@netvision.net.il *'Midreshet Ben Gurion' : Haim Berger - 054-5343797 E-mail: negevjeep@gmail.com :Arthur provides pickup and drop off service 052-3920891 E-mail: art4tour@gmail.com :Mitzpeh Ramon :Eyal Korin will cache and drop off water and food in the central Negev (Ein Yorkeam to Zihor) 052-4433286 4desertours@gmail.com. : Ziv Spector will cache and drop off water and food in the central Negev (Ein Yorkeam to Zihor) 054-6277413 . :Harel will cache and drop off water and food in the central Negev (Ein Yorkeam to Zihor) 050-2213395 :Gev Holit night camp - Itzik Maoz will drop off water at Gev Holit night camp 052-3666453 :Shaharut - camel riders nomads camp Amir Gadnaor - 052-3351357 / Einat 052-8375332, buying food, water supply, pick up & drop off, logistical support 4x4 our mobile camp with food, shelter, toilet & shower - group guiding & asistance Beer Ora Tamar Bamidbar Camp site. Logistic service in the Arava region. Shower, toilets, kitchen ,refrigerator ,laundry service, Grocery store in the village 0584470004 *'Eilat' :Mori will cache water in the area of Eilat NIS 150-200/cache 057-7370101 morichen@zahav.net.il :Ron Harari - water, food and woods drop off service, group (up to 8) pickup and drop off, general logistical support in the Mountains of Eilat. 050-2339020 nikiron@gmail.com Taxi service in the north and the desert Always ask to turn on the meter. Fixed price rides are significantly more expensive *'Kiryat Shemona' - Yaron Partuk - 050-736-3636. *'Arad' - Eli Levi 052-2889579 08-9953791 *'Dimona' Uzi - 052-3557105, Yosi - 050-6435420 *'Mizpe Ramon' (Large VAN) - Tuba - 052-6500666 *'Tamar bamidbar - Beer ora * Logistics 0584470004' *'Eilat' - Victor - 0522797752 *'TAMAR BA'MIDBAR -' Logistical support in the Arava region. Zohar - 0584470004 * List of Trail Angels INT Trail Angels services services